The invention relates to a domestic appliance, in particular a large domestic appliance, having at least one antenna.
Domestic appliances with antennas are known, wherein the antennas are attached to an exterior of the domestic appliance as dedicated rod antennas. This creates a disadvantageous optical impression. It is also known to arrange antennas on control circuit boards integrated in the domestic appliance, which however impedes effective data transmission, particularly in domestic appliances with metallic or otherwise electrically conductive outer walls.